Little ArrivalsThe Sequal
by ArwenTurner
Summary: -You have to have read "Crookshanks' Little Arrivals" first to get this one. It's a sequal.- Harry finds life hard with McGonagall's son, and theres a mystery surrounding Hagrid's disappearance...Warning for very mild swearing. UNFINISHED AT PRESENT.
1. Hector The Terrible

**Little Arrivals 2  
**  
_A/N: This is the sequal to "Crookshanks' Little Arrivals". You'll have to have read that first to get this story._  
  
"Honestly Harry, It's the absolute limit! I can't work under these conditions!"  
  
"Come on Hermione, there's nothing we can do, you know that!"  
  
For Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in Transfiguration, trying to fulfil that day's task of turning a kettle into a baked potato. Professor McGonagall, however, was struggling to conduct the class for her son, this is the part where the last fanfic comes in handy, Hector, had just began walking, and was toddling all over the class, knocking over things, hiding under tables and pinching the legs of students who were working. Infact, Hermione had her wand poised, pointed at her kettle, ready to say the spell,_ ketatus performus_, when little Hector punched her knee, causing her to topple slightly, mid-sentence, and the spell hit Ron's kettle. Unfortunately, as her spell had been interrupted, the yell she let out had changed the spell's ending, and a little green mouse was now sitting on a bemused Ron's desk, cleaning its whiskers.  
  
"Hector!" Professor McGonagall shouted out.  
  
Ron put his hand out to touch the mouse, but this was not what the mouse wanted. With a quick nip at Ron's finger, it dashed off the table and proceeded to scurry round the classroom, closely followed by Hector. "Mousey mousey", the small boy repeated loudly. Many times. Many of the girls screamed when the mouse moved near them, and Lavender and the Patil twins were now standing on their seats.  
  
"Now do you see my point about Crookshanks' kittens??" Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"Oh shut up. Which reminds me, if we have time this evening; I'd like to go down to Hagrids."  
  
"I am NOT going with you." Ron frowned.  
  
"I'll go with you", Harry quickly intervened.  
  
Meanwhile, McGonagall, who had been trying to catch Hector...to no avail, gave up. "Oh, um...Class dismissed." she said, to great cheers from the class, and a sigh of relief from Lavender, Parvati and Padma.  
  
Harry, Ron, and a very annoyed Hermione left for the Gryffindor common room, where they sat at the big comfy chairs around the fire.  
  
"I don't know how much I can stand. She really needs to sort out some sort of childcare. We haven't had a proper Transfiguration lesson in weeks! If this jeopardizes our exams..."  
  
"Hermione, McGonagall explained that is was only for a few months while her sister was on holiday."  
  
"Still. I know Hector should be with his mother, but this is unbearable. If only there was something we could do. He's just such a little terror right now. No student could watch him."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Harry added.  
  
The three sat in silence for a while, staring at the table.  
  
"Oh, look at the time. I'm going to go down to Hagrids now, you coming Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. You ok Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. I'd better make a start on that potions homework anyway. See you later."  
  
With that, Harry and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut at the bottom of the school's grounds. Hagrid was out in the garden, and appeared to be having a conversation with himself.   
  
"Um...Hagrid?" Hermione implored.  
  
"Oh, hello there you two! I'd like you to meet this little fellow."  
  
Hagrid motioned to the thing he had been talking too, which they had not seen. It resembled a large ferret, and was spitting out words, which they immediatley recognised as streams of swear words and rude phrases. Refer to the book..."Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them".  
  
"Um...what is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"That, Harry, is a Jarvey. I was trying to teach this one here some manners! I found him in the forest last week, looking a bit ill and I've been looking after him! Isn't he cute!"  
  
"Lovely...Hagrid." Hermione said, with her nose turned up at the creature. "Um, I was here, actually, to see Lady and Fluffy".  
  
"Oh right, Hermione. They're out the back, over there. If you don't mind, I have to stay here, with him." He motioned to the Jarvey, which swore at Harry.   
  
"No problem."  
  
Walking round, Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Remind me again...where the names came from?"  
  
"What? They're cute and girly names. I think they fit."  
  
"Nothing cute and girly about them." Harry added, to himself.  
  
Round the back of Hagrids, were the kittens. Well, they can't exactly be called kittens anymore, they were almost at full height. Not that you would call them cats. Crookshanks was part Kneazle, and they had certainly got that gene. But you couldn't say that to Hermione, of course.  
  
"Awww, there they are. Hey, Lady, Hey Fluffy!"  
  
Harry had an amusing flashback of Hagrid's three headed dog, Fluffy, which they had had the, ahem, Pleasure, of meeting in first year. Ok, she was right. NOW the name fitted...  
  
Hermione picked up Lady, who began scratching her arms, while Fluffy was pulling at her trousers with its teeth.   
  
"Aww, you're still so adorable! Um...Harry, what is it?"  
  
She turned to look where Harry was looking, struggling slightly with Lady. Harry was staring into Hagrid's window. Hermione moved to see, and there, looking out from the darkness of Hagrid's hut, was a pale face, staring directly back at them.  
  
----  
  
_Read on..._


	2. Night time Mystery

**Little Arrivals 2-Chapter Two.**  
  
Harry stared at the eyes behind the glass for what seemed like a long time. Hermione held onto Lady tighter....causing more scratching.  
  
"Who Is that?" Harry asked. "That's not Hagrid, here, quick."   
  
Hermione extracted the kitten from her arms and pulled Fluffy off her leg and followed Harry back round to Hagrid.  
  
"Um, Hagrid....who's in your house?"  
  
"Wha'? Oh! I'm sorry. Come here, theres someone I'd like you to meet!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, confused, and they followed after Hagrid into the house.  
  
Inside, there was a tall man, standing, smiling, by Hagrid's sink.  
  
"Harry, Hermione....this is Toby."  
  
"Um...Hi." Harry ventured.  
  
"Toby is my cousin. On me fathers side, obviously. He's staying with me for a week or so."  
  
"Sorry if I startled you from outside, Harry! Nice to meet you both!" Toby said, shaking their hands.  
  
"Well. Now. Who'd like a cup of tea?" Hagrid asked.  
  
A few minutes later, the four of them were sitting round Hagrid's enourmous table, drinking tea.   
  
"So, Toby...what brings you here to Hogwarts...if It's ok to ask?" Hermione added, uncertainly.  
  
He exchanged glances with Hagrid_. _"Oh, well. That's a bit complicated right now, young Hermione, I'd rather not tell you right now."  
  
"Oh, well, that's ok, I'm sorry, I mean..." Hermione started.  
  
"Well. If you're finished your tea, I think you had better get back up to the castle." Hagrid said, checking the clock on the wall. "Ron'll be getting lonely. It's silly he doesn't come and see the kittens. They're so adorable once you get used to them!"  
  
Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and made their way back up to the castle. In the common room, they were met by Ron, who had fallen asleep in the chair, having only managed the title of the homework.  
  
"Ron, Ron, wake up!" Harry shook him.  
  
"Whaaaa, no Mum, five more minutes. Don't want to go to school, Ginny's baking me a pumpkin cake, I don't like pumpkin.....wha...what...Oh, Harry, Hermione! Must have dosed off there!"  
  
Laughing, Harry and Hermione sat down and proceeded to tell them about Toby.  
  
"He never said he had a cousin before." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. And he was unwilling to tell us why he's here. I wonder what's going on?"  
  
They were interupted by Neville bursting in through the portriat hole, breathless.  
  
"See that bloody boy!"  
  
The three immediatley knew who he was talking about...Hector.  
  
"What's he done now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was coming back from the library, when I saw Peeves, so I changed direction and came another way. Turns out Peeves has got himself a little friend to cause havoc with. Chased me all the way back here...with eggs." He turned round and showed them wet, eggy patches on his back.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. "Things are going to be a nightmare round here. Something must be done! I've had enough for one day. I'm going to bed. Night!"  
  
"Night Hermione".  
  
Not long after, the boys headed up to the dormatories too. But Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Toby. Why he was here. Why it was such a mystery. Then he thought about all the havoc Peeves will surely get up to with Hector. Once he heard the light sounds of Ron snoring, signalling that he was asleep, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and went out of the dormatory.  
  
He wandered into the common room and looked out of the window, which looked onto Hagrid's hut. His light was still on...which was strange, Harry was sure it was after 1am. He watched for a while, and he noticed some figures moving about in the hut. He couldn't see much, being so high up and far away. Intrigued, he climbed through the portriat hole, and down the castle stairs, holding his breath under the cloak when he had to pass Filch, who was patrolling the corridors. Harry ran down the grass towards Hagrid's hut, and sat on a rock outside. Although he had the invisibility cloak on, he was still self-concious, so he crouched behind the rock and watched. There were raised voices.  
  
"Hagrid, you must come." Toby Yelled. "You don't know what it's like. We need you."  
  
"Ah but I can't. I can' leave Hogwarts. 'Specially when you can' even tell me how long for...I'm a teacher now, Toby."  
  
"Hagrid. Please. I explained the situation. You're the only one we can ask. The ministry can't find out about this." Toby spoke a bit calmer now.  
  
A third male voice spoke.  
  
"Toby's right Hagrid. There's no one else to ask. Theres hardly any time to act before the ministry will get involved. And, heaven knows, with Lucius Malfoy there....Hagrid, he'd send us to Azkaban. You wouldnt want to be responsible for that...to your own flesh and blood. He's your cousin."  
  
"Ah. Alrigh'. If I have to." Hagrid boomed. "I'm not happy abou' this....Can It at least wait till tomorrow? I need to ask Harry and tha' if they can watch the kittens...and the Jarvey."   
  
"No, Hagrid. We must leave now. You can leave your friends a note." The man said.  
  
With that, the door opened. Harry ducked down, before remembering the invisibility cloak. The three men emerged, and slowley walked away. Harry waited until they were out of site and ran back to the castle, not stopping until he was in the common room, where, he stood with his back to the wall, panting. Head spinning. What was all that about? He started when he saw a figure sitting in one of the chairs. It was a first year, who had clearly fallen asleep at her homework...similar to Ron. He ran up to the dorm and got into bed, not that he slept.  
  
----  
  
_Next chapter coming soon! Sorry! Keep checking!_


End file.
